edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 3 and the 71st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tells Ed to hide his magazines. Ed does so, but he forgets where he put the magazines. So now, the Eds have to look all around the Cul-de-Sac to find Eddy's magazines and Eddy wants to make sure he finds them before Kevin does. Plot The episode begins with Edd showing a scientific experiment to Ed which involves a small marble and a bowling ball. Edd tells Ed that if both objects are dropped at the same time, both items will fall at the same rate regardless of their substantial differences, but the bowling ball will land first because it is larger than the marble. When doing it the first time, Ed does not listen and drops it after the marble is already dropped. When Edd instructs him to try it again, it gets stuck to Ed's fingers. Ed panics and throws it at Edd who gets smashed through the fence and lands on Eddy's house's wall. Eddy is then seen in a flapping panic because his mom has decided enough is enough and it's time to clean out his room. All of his precious belongings are being thrown away, so he must decide where can he hide the things he loves and doesn't want his mother to know about. In the grip of overriding terror, Eddy trusts Ed to hide his esteemed magazines, a bad move on Eddy's part because now Ed is unable to remember where he has hidden them. Edd tries to teach Ed to retrace his steps. A long day of backtracking and investigating begins and Eddy is fearful of permanently losing his favorite magazines. This situation soon brings paranoia for himself and despair for Edd. Ed cannot seem to remember, despite Edd's thorough interrogations and Eddy's clothes peg memory-joggers. Eddy shushes the Eds briefly because of Kevin passing by. Eddy whispers to his friends that he doesn't want Kevin to find out about the magazines. He says they should find the magazines quickly before Kevin does. The Eds head on over to Edd's basement. Edd decides to make an analysis on Ed, so they can find a lead on the magazines. After an analysis by Edd through his giant microscope, he theorizes Ed must have buried the magazines in the sandbox at the playground. The Eds head for the playground. The Eds run into Jimmy at the sandbox, Eddy accuses him for thinking he's working for Kevin, but Jimmy apparently has nothing to do with it and leaves. Now Eddy suspects Edd and Kevin are conspiring against him. This is especially when Kevin wants to talk to Edd. Eddy assumes it is something related to the magazines, but Edd says Kevin only asked for the time. After Ed finds a toothbrush instead of his magazines, Eddy takes this as the final straw. He then snatches both Edd's hat and Ed's eyebrow before running off with them. Ed pleads to Eddy he can't make funny faces without his eyebrow. Edd is then shown trying to hide his head in a desperate situaition by using the bottom of Ed to cover up his head. Eddy is then shown heading to a storm drain. Edd(who has a bucket on his head) and Ed have caught up to him and pleads Eddy to give back their items. Eddy threatens to drop both items he is holding into the sewers if they come any closer. He again demands the location of his magazines. Edd again tells them they don't know their whereabouts. Eddy states perhaps they need to have a chat with their "ringleader, Kevin. Edd whispers to Ed that Eddy is going off the deep end. Before Eddy can drop the items into the sewer, Edd runs off to find Kevin while Ed follows Edd. Edd then briefly goes back to Eddy and pleads him to not do anything rash before going back to finding Kevin. Ed is then shown running around in circles before Edd tells him to follow him. The two of them soon make it to Kevin's house and they then quickly knock on the door, but Kevin opens the door while they're knocking, causing them to unintentionally hurt Kevin and briefly knock him out. Ed and Edd pick Kevin up and pleads him to wake up as he needs to talk to Eddy. Kevin wakes up and sees Ed and Edd try to drag him out so he could talk to Eddy, but Kevin doesn't budge. Kevin demands them to let go of his shirt. They do so, but Kevin then slams the door in their faces. Kevin then insults Ed and Edd on their desperation, but he then sees Ed and Edd going off with his bike, which makes Kevin dart after them. The Eds and Kevin begin yelling at each other and demanding their stuff back until Eddy notices Jonny with the box where his magazines were supposedly in. When he sees nothing in the box, he suspects Jonny has the magazines, but Jonny reveals he doesn't know about the magazines and just found the box. Ed revealed that he hid the magazines in a different location without the box. When Ed tries to retrace his steps again, he does the same thing he did earlier in the episode. Edd and Eddy wonder how long it will take for Ed to fully remember where he put the magazines as the episode irises in. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': a cardboard box into Ed's hands "Quick! Hide these magazines!" Ed: confused "Hide these magazines?" Eddy: panicking "What are ya? A parrot? Hide these magazines!" Ed: "Hide where?! What?! Who?!" pushes Ed to hide the box of magazines Eddy: "Numbskull." runs back inside his room; Eddy yelling to his mom offscreen "Oh come on, Mom, not that! Wait! I need that stuff!" comes out of his house with all of his stuff in a garbage can; sees Edd laying next to his door "Quit laying around Double D, my mom's cleaning out my room and she's making me throw out all my cool stuff. But luckily, I was able to save the..." around and talks in a secretive manner "...Magazines." saxaphone music in the background ---- *'Eddy': horrified "A sewer?!" off the sewer lid with Ed's head still stuck Eddy: a worried tone "My magazines are in the sewer?!" looks inside the sewer Edd: "Seems appropriate, you realise if your magazines are in that sewer Eddy, they would be totally illegible, the text smeared by the damp sludge." Eddy: worried "It's the pictures I'm worried about!" gets his head free from the sewer lid then Eddy climbs up onto him and ducks his head Eddy: "Ed did you hide my box down in that sewer?!" Ed: his head still in his jacket "Um, not in the sewer, Eddy." Eddy: Ed pops his head out slightly "So where are they?" lifts his head all the way up "Talk!" grabs a giant clothes peg and clips it on Ed's face" Ed: "Ouch!" Eddy: another giant clothes peg "Where, Ed?!" the peg on Ed's face again Ed: pain "Ouch!" Eddy: "Those magazines are a one of a kind anniversary issue! Cough them up!" a giant third clothes peg and clips it on Ed's face again Ed: agony "I forget Eddy, I forget!" ---- *'Eddy': paranoid "Shh, if Kevin knew about this, he'd take my magazines for his own viewing pleasure." Edd: "Time's a wastin'." chuckles "I've always wanted to say that." ---- *'Edd': "Hold this please, thank you." Ed a rectangular-shaped glass Eddy: cynically "What's with the glass?" Edd:a cupcake "Eddy, please don't interrupt. Ed, do you see what I see?" Ed: "CUPCAKE!" Eddy: "So what's with the cupcake?" Edd: "Patience, please." the cupcake on the glass, Ed eats it, Edd places second glass on top; holds up a enlarged version of Ed's face Eddy: "What's with Ed's face?!" Edd: "Will you just let me do this, Eddy?!" sticks a enlarged version of Ed's face under his microscope ---- *'Edd': at Ed's dirty face through the microscope, then to his dirty scalp "There we go. Now focus. Oh, dear. Ed, there's a new invention called soap, have you heard of it?[zooms out out of Ed's scalp] This is gonna be more difficult than I thought, Eddy." into Ed's dirty hair "Oh, my lord!" Eddy impatient: "What's taking so long?! Someone's sure to find them!" Edd: "I'm having a difficult time going through Ed's copious contaminants. A moment please. Read a magazine or something." Eddy: "Read a magazine? I would if I knew where Ed hid them!" Edd: "Oh, you read those?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Jeepers! If only Sarah knew how good I am at manual labor!" Eddy: "And what are you digging for?" Jimmy very hard on the hair "Are you working for Kevin?" Jimmy: "I don't know what you're talking about, Eddy. I'm flying solo." Edd: "Eddy, you put Jimmy down. Can't you see he's an innocent bystander of all this? I hardly think that Jimmy, or Kevin for that matter, have any knowledge to the whereabouts of your magazines." Eddy: "Oh, is that so?! And what makes you so sure of that, Mr. I Know Everything About Kevin Knowing Nothing About my Magazines?!" Ed: "Boy, Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that." Edd: "Bravo Ed, bring on the grail!" Ed: "A toothbrush! Finders keepers!" Eddy: "You guys must think I'm stupid or something!" Trivia/Goofs * The word "magazine" is mentioned 31 times in this episode. * This episode was included in the GameBoy Advance Video entitled "Cartoon Network Collection Platnium Edition". * This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on, but not seen by the audience. The first time was in "Stop, Look and Ed". * This is the third episode in which none of the female characters appear. The first episode was "Button Yer Ed", the second episode was'' "Gimme Gimme Never Ed" and the fourth episode was "Sorry, Wrong Ed". *9th time Rolf and Sarah don't appear. Also Sarah is mentioned only by Jimmy. *16th time Nazz is absent. *50th time The Kanker Sisters don't appear. *There are no scams featured in this episode. * This is one of the two times Kevin actually had a friendly talk with Edd, despite always calling him a dork and hating him as much as the other Eds, though he hates Eddy more. The other time was ''"From Here to Ed" where they discussed about Kevin's bike parts. *What the characters wanted back: **'Eddy': His magazines **'Edd': His hat **'Ed': His eyebrow (uni-brow) **'Kevin': His bike *'Running Gags': #Eddy wanting to know where his magazines are. #The Eds and Kevin yelling for their things back. *Ed has blue-green eyes. It can be seen through Edd's microscope. *Eddy's mom isn't seen in this episode, but Eddy argues with her off-screen. *It's likely that Eddy's magazines were dirty magazines, because he didn't want his mother to know about them (which may explain why he was panicking at the beginning of the episode), and when he told Edd about them, he said the word "magazines" in a secretive manner, while a lusty whistle sound effect played and Edd blushed. Eddy was also worried that the pictures would get smudged up if they were in the sewer. *The fate of Eddy's magazines is never revealed at the end of the episode. *When Edd sees the enlarged version of Ed's head through his microscope, Ed's hair is black in this episode, while in the episode "Over Your Ed", it's orange. It could be because he hadn't washed his hair, like in the previously mentioned episode. *Jimmy was there when Eddy started accusing him as a suspect involving his magazines' disappearance. When Eddy started to stare at Edd very close and before Ed said "Boy Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that.", Jimmy suddenly disappeared! Perhaps he might have left the scene after being accused as a suspect. *''Listen closely: At the beginning of the episode when Eddy and his mom are cleaning out Eddy's room and right before Eddy asked Ed to place his magazines somewhere else, you can here an unfamiliar voice in the background; it could possibly be Eddy's mom calling Eddy or it was just a random sound effect. *Ed likes babies as revealed in this episode. *Apparently Ed's eyebrow can be removable and put back on anytime. *Ed actually placed the box of magazines under Eddy's bed as shown in ''"The Day the Ed Stood Still" while Eddy's Mother probably did not notice. Gallery File:Luck10.jpg|"It's stuck, Double D." File:Luck12.jpg|Edd being hit by the bowling ball. File:Luck11.jpg|Eddy outside with his stuff. Ed_Edd_Eddy68.jpg|"Then I gazed at the stars". File:Luck2.jpg|Ed's rubber chicken. File:Luck1.jpg|"My magazines are in the sewer?" File:Luck3.jpg|"Will these leave marks?" File:Luck6.jpg|"What's with Ed's face?" Season 3 (21).png|"Ed, there's a new invention called soap. Have you heard of it?" File:Luck4.jpg|"Boy, Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that!" File:Luck7.jpg|"A toothbrush! Finders Keepers!" File:Luck8.jpg|"My hat!" File:Luck5.jpg|"My eyebrow!" The bike!.PNG|"Gimme my bike!" My magazines!.PNG|"I want my magazines!" Hat please!.PNG|"My hat please, thank you!" Eyebrow for Ed!.PNG|"Eyebrow for Ed!" File:Luck9.jpg|The Eds & Kevin argue. Empty box.PNG|"Cool box, huh Eddy?" Video See Also *Eddy's Magazines Category:Episodes Category:Season 3